The present invention relates to peptide-like compounds, e.g. aminocarboxylic acid amide derivatives, and to methods of using same to stimulate cells of the immune system, bone marrow and other organs. The present compounds can be used to enhance vaccination, increase synthesis of and enhance function of blood cell components and enhance anti-neoplastic effects of various agents. The compounds of the invention can be used to produce a variety of further pharmacologic effects.
A variety of polypeptide cytokines, hormones and immune system modulators have been used to stimulate production and activity of bone marrow-derived cells. However, little progress has been made in obtaining the same physiologic activities in culture and in vivo using simple, chemically synthesized small molecules. For example, there are relatively few reports of the use of simple, small molecules in stimulating production and function of various blood components, including, without limitation, red blood cells (RBCs) and white blood cells (WBCs), in stimulating the response to vaccinations, in enhancing differentiation and in the nontoxic treatment of neoplasia. The present invention relates to such methods, as well as others, and to compounds suitable for use in same.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds that exert an immunomodulatory effect. It is another object of the invention to provide a method of altering (e.g. stimulating) cellular productivity and vitality and to provide a method of modulating cell growth.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a method and compositions for modulating immune function, for example, to facilitate vaccination against or treatment of diseases, including infectious and autoimmune diseases, as well as other diseases in which the immune system plays a role.
It is another specific object of the invention to provide a method of effecting blood cell stimulation (including RBCs, WBCs, stem cells, platelets and others).
It is a further specific object of the invention to provide a method of enhancing cell differentiation and cell growth and a method of exerting an anti-senescence effect in vitro and in vivo. It is also a specific object of the invention to provide a method of preserving viability of neurons, natural killer (NK) cells, fibroblasts and other cell types in vivo and in vitro. It is a further specific object of the invention to provide a method of exerting anti-Alzheimer and anti-aging effects and a method of treating genetic diseases related to aging. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of enhancing bioactivity of cosmetics and compounds to serve as cosmeceuticals.
It is also a specific object of the invention to provide a method and compositions for treating a neoplastic or preneoplastic condition. It is another object of the invention to provide a method of an ameliorating side effects of various anti-neoplastic agents.
It is a further specific object of the invention to provide a method of altering (e.g. stimulating) cellular protein production, including antibody production.
The foregoing objects are met by the present invention which provides aminocarboxylic acid amide derivatives that can be used to produce a variety of biomodulatory effects, both in vivo and in vitro.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be clear from the description that follows.